


Misty Traumatizes The Mailman

by JZXR7



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cordelia's a big gay mess, F/F, Misty discovers online shopping, Sex, Strap-Ons, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7
Summary: Cordelia was going to murder Madison. Not literally murder, she wasn’t her mother, but maybe she’d put her on meal cleanup duty for a few weeks.She had been under the impression Madison hated Misty with the passion of a thousand telenovelas. And she stood by that assessment. They got into a fight at least once a week. So why, in the name of all that was good on this planet, had Madison decided to introduce Misty to the world of sex shops?





	Misty Traumatizes The Mailman

Cordelia was going to murder Madison. Not literally murder, she wasn’t her mother, but maybe she’d put her on meal cleanup duty for a few weeks. 

She had been under the impression Madison hated Misty with the passion of a thousand telenovelas. And she stood by that assessment. They got into a fight at least once a week. So why, in the name of all that was good on this planet, had Madison decided to introduce Misty to the world of sex shops?

Granted, she wasn’t in any way complaining. She’d been too embarrassed to suggest anything of that nature during their relatively new relationship, and so really Misty’s initiative was a godsend, but then there were times where it bit her in the ass.

Like today, for instance. Today, where Misty had collected the mail and disappeared. Cordelia had marched up to their bedroom (and saying that still made her giddy) to investigate and found Misty toying with the harness on an enormous strap-on, seemingly unbothered by her sudden presence and only disappointed she’d “ruined the surprise.” She’d put it back in the box it came in, hid the box in their closet, and pulled Cordelia in for a brief kiss before leaving as if nothing interesting had occurred.

She wished she were similarly unaffected. Unfortunately, the image of Misty wearing that thing, or even more distracting,  _using it_ , had been helpfully popping up in her head every five seconds since the morning. This was less than ideal, given the sheer amount of administration running a school in one’s house required. Her paperwork was a mess of barely legible scrawl, and she’d made it through all of two new student applications before zoning out for half an hour. So yes, maybe she would murder Madison in the literal sense. 

By the time lunch rolled around, she had exactly three applications read and eight contracts that needed to be re-printed for legibility reasons. Her morning had been a complete disaster. And so when Misty showed up to her office in a tank top from the greenhouse, she would maintain she was not responsible for her actions.

She grabbed Misty by the arm and hauled them up the stairs to their room, slamming the door with a fit of uncontrolled telekinesis. She started in on the swamp witch’s top, trying to get it over her shoulders before giving up and using magic to get rid of her clothes before she ended up tearing them. 

“Delia. Are you alright? It’s damn hot, but-mmph!” She had no desire to insist she was absolutely in her right mind, instead she proceeded to stick her tongue into Misty’s mouth and hope she took the hint. She wasn’t disappointed, warm hands working their way to the zipper of her dress. It pooled at her feet as Misty picked her up by her thighs and tossed her onto the bed. 

“Misty. Babe, get the thing from earlier?” Misty glanced down at her, eyes crinkling up in amusement. 

“What thing, Dee? I dunno what you’re talking about.” In a fit of impatience, she caused the “thing” to come flying out of the closet and smack into Misty’s stomach.

“That thing. Put it on and fuck me with it.” Misty winked at her before stepping into the harness. The toy looked damn good at her hips, and Cordelia wondered what the look on her swamp queen’s face would be like if she decided to suck on it for her. Later, maybe. Right now, she was sexually frustrated to the point of incoherent rage. 

Misty finished adjusting the harness and threw herself forward, pinning Cordelia to the mattress with her body. She could feel the strap against her thigh, wanted it inside her so badly, but Misty seemed intent on teasing. Her mouth lavished a trail of bruises down her neck, hands stroking over Cordelia’s chest. It felt great, but she was so far beyond foreplay right now it wasn’t even funny. “Misty. I want you inside of me.” She winced at the breathy tone of her voice. She was the fucking supreme, she wasn’t supposed to be so  _needy_ , but Misty always had to make herself the exception to the rules, didn’t she?

“Whatever you want, Dee.” Her thighs were forced apart by calloused hands. Misty was grinning down at her, radiating smugness at getting her so worked up with minimal effort. She lined the toy up with Cordelia’s entrance, snapping her hips forward and plunging the toy deep inside of her. She groaned loudly, wrapping her legs around Misty, grabbing onto her shoulders. The woman looked ridiculously pleased with herself, slamming forward as quickly and roughly as possible. 

Cordelia felt like she was going to be torn open. The object inside of her was huge, stretching her out to the point of slight pain. Misty showed no sign of tiring any time soon, hands on Cordelia’s hips keeping her from moving. Not that she’d want to. The friction against her walls was delicious, the room filled with the sound of skin on skin. She was so close, head spinning slightly as the familiar tightening in her stomach increased.

“Misty. Baby, please. I need more.” The woman above her stopped moving, and Cordelia was almost tempted to cry. She needed to come. Badly. “Babe?”

Misty lifted herself up on her arms, surveying the mess that was Cordelia. Her thighs were wet and gleaming, hair in disarray, face and chest carrying a lurid blush. Her eyes took in the sight greedily before she grabbed Cordelia and tossed her onto her stomach, dragging her onto her hands and knees. She was barely stable before the strap was shoved inside of her again, Misty’s hand drifting over her stomach to rub at her clit.

“Yes! That feels so fucking good. Please don’t stop, I’m so close.  _Fuck!”_ Her body seized, arms collapsing under her. Misty was undeterred, coaxing her through her orgasm before slowing her movements. 

“Ya liked your present then, Dee?” She nodded, not trusting herself to speak coherently at the moment. Misty eased the toy out of her and removed the harness before curling an arm protectively around her waist. “Good. I got all sorts of ideas about things I wanna use on you.” She’d panic over the potential lost productivity caused by that statement later. Right now, she was being irresponsible for once and taking a nap. Then she’d murder Madison. Or thank her. Maybe both?


End file.
